VeggieTales Racing! 2
'VeggieTales Racing! 2 '''is the second original ''VeggieTales ''video game, and the sequel to [[VeggieTales Racing!|''VeggieTales Racing!]]'' for the Wii U. This title is released for the Nintendo Switch and is Amiibo compatible. This title in particular is similar to that of titles such as ''Mario Kart 8 ''and ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. Gameplay Gameplay is almost identical of that to the previous installment. The only difference now is that there are different options where you can go solo or team up, similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''respectively. Local and wireless play are available. Playable Characters There are a total of 30 playable characters once again. 15 are available from the start while the latter 15 have to be unlocked. Unlocked * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Pa Grape * Jean Claude * Philippe * Percy Pea Unlockable * Dad Asparagus * Frankencelery * LarryBoy * The Peach * Buzz-Saw Louie * Lenny Carrot * Gordon * Thingamabob * George * Scallion #1 * Annie * Scooter Carrot * Minnesota Cuke * Snoodle Doo * QWERTY Courses QWERTY Cup * The Countertop from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" (VeggieTales Theme Song) * Bumblyburg Town Square from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" (The Rumor Weed Song) * The Painted Desert from "Moe and the Big Exit" (Oh Lone Stranger) * Mississippi River from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" (Happy River) Plunger Cup * Spring Valley Mall from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" (Light of Christmas) * The Poolside from "God Made You Special" (Big Things Too) * Munchie Land from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" (His Name Is Darby) * Scotland from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" (Chog Norius) Monster Cup * Larry's Lagoon from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?" (The Forgiveness Song) * Treehouse Path from "Madame Blueberry" (I'm So Blue) * Autotainment from "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" (Erie Canal) * Flibber-O-Loo from "Are You My Neighbor?" (Busy, Busy) Counter Cup * The Sea from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (We're Vikings) * Israel from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" (Love My Lips) * Saint Nick's Home from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" (Greece, Greece, Greece) * Vanna Banana Stadium from "The Princess and the Popstar" (Radio Sweetheart) Bean Cup * The Sumo Ring from "Sumo of the Opera" (Wrestlers of Japan) * The Land of Woah from "Lord of the Beans" (This Bean) * Nezzer Toy Factory from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (Can't Believe It's Christmas) * New Dodgeball City from "Moe and the Big Exit" (The Boy That We Call Moe) Fib Cup * The Water Tower from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" (Larry-Boy!) * The Dinner Theater from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" (Spanish Gold) * Jibberdelot from "Are You My Neighbor?" (Love Your Neighbor) * Doyle's from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" (Call On Us) Rumor Cup * Nineveh from "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" (Message From the Lord) * Golden Egg Hunt from "Noah's Ark" (My Golden Egg) * Gelato's Workshop from "Pistachio: The Little Boy Who Woodn't" (Listen Little Children) * Kuman Inn from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" (Wicker's Song) Ark Cup * Rockwell from "It's a Meaningful Life" (110 Percent) * Greece from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" (Oh MacLarry) * Chocolate Bunny Conveyor from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" (Good Morning George) * Silly Song Telethon from "If I Sang a Silly Song" (The Hairbrush Song) Amiibo There are special ''VeggieTales ''Amiibo that were released for this game. Other select Amiibo are compatible as well. Any non-compatible Amiibo will just reward Veggie Points. * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Pa Grape * Jean Claude and Philippe * LarryBoy * Thingamabob * Scooter Carrot * Minnesota Cuke * QWERTY * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Rosalina and Luma * Link * Zelda * Toon Link * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Yarn Yoshi * Fox * Falco * Captain Falcon * Olimar * Villager * Isabelle * Pac-Man * Sonic * Mega Man Additional Music Additional music returns in this game. The compatible Amiibo each unlock a song in the game. Non-Veggie Amiibo unlock series specific songs. There are 20 songs from the start, and the other 44 must be unlocked via Amiibo or other in-game missions. There are a total of 64 songs. Unlocked Songs * The Water Buffalo Song from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" * The Grapes of Wrath from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?" * I Can Be Your Friend from "Are You My Neighbor?" * Stand! from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from "Very Silly Songs" * It's Lenny's Fault from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from "The End of Silliness?" * The Selfishness Song from "King George and the Ducky" * Belly Button from "The Ballad of Little Joe" * Zacheeus from "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" * Pizza Angel from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" * My Baby Elf from "Lord of the Beans" * Monkey from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" * Meant to Be from "It's a Meaningful Life" * Right Where I Belong from "The Princess and the Popstar" * Supper Hero from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" * Happy Tooth Day from "The Little House That Stood" * Enough to Share from "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" * Love is the Song from "Beauty and the Beet" * God's Got Plans from "Noah's Ark" Unlockable Songs * Dance of the Cucumber from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" * A Friend Is A Friend from "VeggieTales: Live!" * The Lord Has Given from "Josh and the Big Wall" * Astonishing Wigs from "The Princess and the Popstar" * Right Where I Belong from "The Princess and the Popstar" * I Want To Dance from "A Snoodle's Tale" * Share of Friends from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" * The New and Improved Bunny Song from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" * His Cheeseburger from "Madame Blueberry" * The Thankfulness Song from "Madame Blueberry" * I Can Love from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" * Boids from "An Easter Carol" * Keep Walking from "Josh and the Big Wall" * Larry-Boy! from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * The League of Incredible Vegetables from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" * Kilts and Stilts from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" * Minnesota Cuke Theme Song from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" * What We Have Learned from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" * Rainbow Run from ''Super Mario 3D World * Luigi Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Peach Ice Garden from Mario Super Sluggers * Bowser's Castle from Super Mario Odyssey * Bonus Bonanza! from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Yoshi's Island from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Stonecarving City from Wario Land: Shake It! * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Geurdo Valley from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Village of the Blue Maiden from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Full Steam Ahead from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS '' * Green Greens from ''Kirby's Epic Yarn * Dedede Drum Dash - Stage 3 from Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Checker Knights from Kirby Air Ride * The Adventure Begins from Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! from Yoshi's Woolly World * Corenia from Star Fox * Assault from Star Fox * Mute City from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Boss Theme from Pikmin 2 * Brewster's Roost from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Bubblegum K.K. from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Pac-Man from Pac-Man * Green Hill, Act 1 from Sonic Generations * Mega Man 2 Medley from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Phineasnferb Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch